I couldn't breathe without you
by kaizer20
Summary: It's a story about YayaXTsubomi with a little hint of smirkiness. PLEASE! Don't message others who might read this story of what happened here!


**A/N: I just wrote this in the notepad of my computer, so I really don'tknow if I misspelled any words or misused them.**

**A little one-shot**

**P.S. All the chapters for my other stories are stored in my files and since my computer hasn't been fixed, I cannot publish them yet.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't breathe without you<p>

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Living everyday to the fullest is my way of life!"

~kaizer20

* * *

><p>-Yaya POV-<p>

Have you ever felt not being able to breathe without the one you love?

Have you ever felt losing your 'Little brat'?

I guess, some had, some hadn't, so... let me tell you a story about a girl who I call 'Little brat'.

* * *

><p>"Yaya! Wake up!" she yelled as she shook me, her fingers clawing my shoulders.<p>

"Mmm..." I moaned as I fought myself from pushing her aside.

"Yaya..." I heard her voice, and it was all I needed.

I opened my eyes and saw two girls, a blond angel and a hot headed pinker.

"Yaya, Hikari and I will leave you if you don't wake up, now!" Tsubomi pouted as she crossed her arms over her under developed breasts.

"Tsubomi's right, Yaya, wake up or we'll leave you and it's also about time I go see-" not letting her to finish her sentence, I suddenly sat up from bed.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I said with my usual smirk, although, deeply hurt inside. Then, I glanced at Tsubomi, the girl who gave me a funny feeling which destroyed me once, liking someone.

Yes, I started liking Tsubomi, but falling in love with her? Now that's an understatement. It was just too impossible, it can never happen.

"Yaya?" Hikari asked, with her usual worried expression.

"I'm fine..." Knowing well what her question will be, I stood up from bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Unclothing, I went to the shower and started the water. Letting it hit my body for I craved the liquid even without having the knowledge of it.

"Don't take too long, Yaya!" Tsubomi yelled over the other side.

"Alright!" I yelled back.

I heard a click and heard Hikari yell "We'll wait for you outside with-".

"Alright!" Gosh, she has to stop saying 'With'!

"This ain't a city

It's a God damn arms' race!" I sang the song of Fall Out Boy. Gosh, that song takes out a lot of stress from me and I was thankful for that.

* * *

><p>After a good thirty minutes of preparing myself for school, I went out of my room and saw Amane "Hey there, Amane" I said as I gave her a stoic look, emotionless was her response, as usual.<p>

"Hey there" Amane replied with the same stoic face and tone she uses on any other girl except Hikari.

Feeling the tension, Hikari immediately coughed and put on her jolly face which gives me relief even though it was forced, but who cares, right?

"Let's go for breakfast, you three?"

Tsubomi, feeling the same thing, nodded and said "Yes, let's go, Hikari" though, still not losing her flustered face when it came to Hikari smiling.

Come to think of it, Tsubomi and I had a talk about it, and guess what, she still feels like a jello every time Hikari would smile, but I guess it's normal, I feel the same way anyways.

With our nodding, Hikari led the way, though, today, she was too clingy on Amane. Believe me, I would've been jealous and all, but hey, to be honest, this is quite the miracle, because, never had I once felt so angry at Hikari and today is that first time. I guess, it's just that she's way too clingy which can be annoying.

Crap, I say 'I guess' waaayyy too much!

Then, another devious idea hit me as if it was the most obvious thing. Turning my head towards her, I told her "Tsubomi..." with a seductive tone.

Tsubomi, not having time to contemplate what I just said, I attacked her with my hand and clinged onto her.

"Yaya, idiot!" she yelled at me with her most adorable pouting face.

"Come on, just once, please!" I gave her my puppy-dog eyes pout which, by the way, she could never resist.

"Fine!" Tsubomi replied as she turned her head the other way and attempted to cross her arms, but couldn't, because I crossed my right arm firmly against her left.

Having this victory, I smirked the whole way up until the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Breakfast went on smoothly as Amane and I had a battle royal on which 'Who could eat the Special's today?', it's a challenge about who can eat the Special soup of the day and since we knew that the soup was utterly disgusting, we decided to take the risk and see who would eat it and as usual, when it comes to food, I was declared the victor!<p>

* * *

><p>Though...<p>

"Nanto, don't do something so stupid like that again" the nurse said as she massaged her temples.

That's right, I was sent to the clinic...

"Sorry, miss..." I replied as I lay in bed with a warm compress on my stomach.

"Just don't do that ever again, okay?" woah! That's a new! The nurse was actually genuinely selfless when it comes to others when they have a disease, because usually, the nurse wouldn't care if the students felt pain with the treatment she gave them just as long as she got her job done.

For the first time in such a long time, I finally obeyed an adult... rather, another miracle... "Yes" of course, I said that with hesitance.

"Here, drink this, you should be fine by sun down" she handed me a tablet with 'Diatabs' inscribed on the container of the pills.

"How many times should I drink this?" I asked her.

"Drink that three times a day until you're fine, but until then, drink the first pill and drink again after eight hours" she said sternly. So now she gets her nursey stern face back?

I smirked, having a twisted idea in my head "Can I double the dose?"

"What's inside your head, sex fantasies only?" the nurse asked, knowing well where this was going.

"Humph" I paused before saying "why don't you smile for me, for once?"

"You know, kid, you sure are an idiot"

"Why?"

"Think about it, if I smiled for you, you'd tease me-"

"Endlessly" we finished mutually and we both had a good laugh.

"Stubborn mule" I told her as I drank the pill and had a nap.

* * *

><p>"Yaya..." it was that angelic voice again.<p>

"Hikari...?" I groggily asked as I started stretching my arms.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me as I stared at the other two girls. Apparently, Amane was teaching Tsubomi 'Genetics' and I couldn't help, but stare at Tsubomi's curious face. 'She's so going to regret knowing a lot of things about that part of Biology' I thought with a smirk.

"So, Amane and I had been wondering if you and Tsubomi would like to go with us on a double date, since well, you know... you've been depressed since the Etoile election and we wanted to cheer you up.

Going out on a double date with Tsubomi... well, this should be promising.

"Sure!" I smiled, for once, I'm relieved, because the girl who picked me up from my shackles of despair smiled as she heard my answer.

I looked at Tsubomi who averted her gaze with a blushing face, I just smirked in her direction.

"When is it?" I asked Hikari.

"This Saturday, actually, we'll have a separate date" she said with a blushing face. Ooohhh, I know that tone and finally, she gave me something that I can tease her endlessly with.

"You're saying...?" I asked with a dumb expression, though, fully knowing what she'll say next.

"Well, Tsubomi booked the both of you up for a picnic date while Amane and I will go to the beach" she said with a flustered face.

"Hey!" I grabbed her left wrist, causing Amane to be prepared for a fight "Don't have sex even without my watch, at least, not with the date going on!"

With this, the three girls blushed ten fold as I let go of Hikari's wrist and Tsubomi was the first one to speak up "Yaya, that's none of your business!" as she bitch slapped the back of my head.

"Youch! Tsu-bo-mi..." I said as I recovered from the pain.

"Oh no! You're not...!"

And there you have it, I was found holding the right hand of a beautiful girl who I made her dress into a pink dress with red designs to go with it and I also didn't let her wear any make up or accessories, because she's perfect just the way she is.

But now...

I'm holding her...

Tears streaming down my face...

Why did I do something so stupid...?

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

After the double date, Tsubomi and Yaya made there way towards the bus station to go back to Astraea hill when they saw a little girl walk down the pedestrian lane, the color of the sign was... Red.

"Get away from there!" Yaya and Tsubomi yelled, but to no avail, the girl hopped as if not noticing the speeding 'Audi' car that was headed her way.

"Darn it!" Yaya yelled as she ran, jumped and pushed the girl out of the way, only to find herself unconscious within a few seconds as she saw the girl who she thought she just likes collapse beside her.

A pool of blood now formed over them as Yaya tried to reach for her cheeks, but didn't as her vision became blur and the things she just saw before going into complete darkness was that the driver of the 'Audi' was yelling at his phone while he called nine one one and the little girl crying her eyes out.

"Tsubomi..." I held her hand as I quickly opened my eyes through a surprise.

"Yaya..." she spoke, her voice ever so soft.

"Hikari..." she continued.

"Everyone..." yes, everyone was here, including the former Etoile, Nagisa, Miyuki, Tamao and the others, they were all here.

"Hey, don't talk now, just rest" I knew she was hurting, so much that it killed me inside, so I had to put up my brightest smile that I could muster, for her sake "everyone's here, so don't worry". Why didn't I realize it sooner... why?

"Yaya, idiot" she said as she started closing her eyes once more, but this time...

Her sleep was permanent...

Her whole body dropped to lifeless degree...

And her heart... stopped.

"Tsubomi!" I yelled, the tears rolling down my face more as I held her in my arms, so tight that I knew if she opened her eyes, she would feel pain, because she'd feel that her bones were being crushed.

"Tsubomi...!" everyone yelled.

* * *

><p>After telling her parents of the news, they put Tsubomi in her casket...<p>

And now, I stood there, in front of the grave stone of the one I love...

This time, I was fully out of character, ran out of tears and crazy...

"Why...?" I asked the grave stone as I touched it with both hands and knelt at the grass in front of it.

"You're the idiot, Tsubomi" I continued as I began to laugh, a sad laugh, that is.

"You never gave me the chance to tell you how much I love you, because you raised me up from the dead..." I gritted my teeth.

"You know my type of oxygen right...?" I paused as I let the final tears flow, tears I didn't know still existed "You're my oxygen, remember?"

"I guess... you know..." I finally said as I stood up, turned around and prepared to leave for it was too much to bear to look at her when I'm going to say the one thing I wanted to say to her other than 'I love you'.

As I prepared to take my first step, I looked up at the sky and said to it, feeling so sure of myself that she's listening up there...

"I couldn't breathe without you".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Woah, like woah!**

**This is like "I wrote a dying scene that's not a poem for the first time?" believe me, I was surprised as you people were.**

**And...**

**I'm really sorry if I had to kill off Tsubomi, because it really was necessary, so I could handle sad things.**

**And yes, I regretted it quite a bit and another yes, I actually thought it was going to be Romance/Humor all the way, but my mind and body made a twist, of course, I was subconscious. **

**Lastly, my grammar may be a bit off, because as I said, like my other recent stories, I wrote this baby up, blinded.**

**So...**

**Sorry again and I hope you can review!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**  
><strong><br>**


End file.
